


Character Development

by Singerdiva01



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerdiva01/pseuds/Singerdiva01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary's having a hard time reminding herself of the line between her and Laura, Eddie and Bill My first ever RPF, written for a BSG prompt that asked us to write something "bad/dirty/wrong." No disrespect to MM, EJO, or their respective partners!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Character Development

“Mary, are you alright?”

She looks up to see concern in Eddie’s eyes, now echoed around the circle of castmates gathered near the craft table. It jolts her back to reality and she realizes she’s sagged into his side and is clutching his arm like she can’t hold herself up. 

She giggles, straightens, and releases him. Her joke about Laura’s weakness becoming psychosomatic prompts Hogan to blame Tigh’s alcoholism for that time he took four shots and danced on Tahmoh’s bar and no one notices her relieved sigh or the slight blush on her cheeks. 

She tells herself later she has to stop luxuriating in the feel of his strong, hard body holding her up even when Laura is allowed for just this very reason. Besides it’s sick, more than sick, to crave his overprotective gaze, his gentle caresses on her (not really) fragile skin, his gaze that longs for something more if something more were only possible. Sick, and not in the way she is not. 

She’s glad this will be over soon and there will be miles and more present marriages between them.

She doesn’t know how long he’s known about this fucked up, frakked up little fetish but it’s clear he does when he doesn’t put her down after the final take of the Raptor scene. He tells the crew the day has taken a toll on Mary and while she should roll her eyes and push her way down, she’s not strong enough, not in that way, so she goes limp in his embrace and allows him to carry her to her trailer. 

He makes love to her carefully, unwrapping her from her costume as if he could cause sudden pain, and kisses her (healthy, her brain yells) left breast with such tenderness they both blink away tears. When he removes the wig he whispers “beautiful” into her ear and he enters her oh so carefully even though she’s so wet her arousal has escaped her underwear to stain her skirt. 

He doesn’t call her Laura but he doesn’t call her Mary either. ‘Honey’ is Eddie’s happy medium. 

The scene they put in the can the next day becomes fan legend; the two most experienced actors on the show falling apart in the tiny Raptor set as they struggle to cope with Laura’s death and the end of a personal era. 

It was all in the name of character development, Mary decides at the first con where Eddie tells the story.

He laughs so hard when she relays the epiphany she’s afraid he might choke on his tequila but it’s her who sags into his side as they make their way up to his hotel room.


End file.
